the_future_is_wildfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tentacled Forest
The Tentacled Forest is the thirteenth and final episode of The Future Is Wild, first broadcast on 25 June 2002. It showcases the Northern Forest of 200 million AD, and features the forest flish, the slithersucker, the megasquid, and the squibbon. Synopsis Following a rainstorm in the Northern Forest, a straggling forest flish is caught and killed by a slithersucker. The slithersucker, driven to reproduce, assumes the form of a lichen tree fruit and is digested by a foraging megasquid, which it takes control of to disperse its cells across the forest by making the megasquid sneeze. The megasquid, unharmed by the experience, goes on foraging, and catches a careless baby squibbon. The rest of the squibbon colony, however, work together to repel the megasquid and rescue the baby. Appearances Organisms *Forest flish *Lichen tree *Manta ray (stock footage) *Flying fish (stock footage) *Slithersucker *Slime moulds (stock footage) *Megasquid *Squid (stock footage) *Swampus (stock footage) *African elephant (stock footage cameo) *Various frogs and toads (stock footage) *Snail (stock footage) *Green-banded broodsac (stock footage) *Bird (stock footage) *Squibbon *Gibbon (stock footage) Times & locations *200 million AD *Pangaea II *Northern Forest *100 million AD (stock footage) *Bengal Swamp (stock footage) Cast *Narrated by Christian Rodska *Jeremy Rayner *Bruce Tiffney *William Gilly Crew *Written by Victoria Coules *Principal Scientific Advisors: Neill Alexander, William Gilly, Roy Livermore, Karl Niklas, Jeremy Rayner, Bruce Tiffney, Paul Valdes *Images developed by Dougal Dixon *Animation: 422 *Animation Director: Peter Bailey *Compositing Director: Mike Shirra *Graphic Directors: Kate Finding, Nicky Thompson *Photography: Kevin Flay, Ian McCarthy *Sound: Kevin Meredith *Film Editor: Liz Thoyts *Sound Design: Paul Cowgill *Music Composer: Nicholas Hooper *Dubbing Mixer: Graham Wild *Digital Post Production: Sue Land *Online: Pink House Post Production *Set Design: Myra Lewis *Production Team: Jeremy Cadle, Clare Dornan *Researchers: Belinda Biggam, John Capener *Film Researcher: Lawrence Breen *Library Footage: BBC, Granada Visual Wildlife *Production Co-ordinator: Kensa Duncan *Production Manager: Wolfgang Knopfler *Producer: Jeremy Cadle *Series Producers: Paul Reddish, Steve Nicholls *Executive Producers: John Adams, Daniela Bagliani, Walter Köhler, Ruth Omphalius, Dawn Sinsel, Emanuela Spinetta *Thanks to Golden Gate, National Recreation Area, Forestry Commission Notes *On IMDb, the episode has a rating of 8.4/10 based on 15 reviews, making it the second highest-rated episode on IMDb, after "The Global Ocean"."The Future Is Wild" The Tentacled Forest (TV Episode 2003) - IMDb *The episode was filmed in the coastal redwood forests of the Golden Gate National Recreation Area in California, possibly in the Muir Woods or the Phleger Estate. It may also have been filmed in a U.K. forest, as the Forestry Commission is thanked in the credits. *The forest flish being digested by the slithersucker is a prosthetic model. This is one of only three instances in the documentary of a future animal being represented by a prosthetic model, as opposed to CGI (the others being the decimated ocean phantom in "Flooded World" and the buried desert hopper shells emerging from the ground in "Graveyard Desert"). Gallery FIW 1x13 Title card.png FIW 1x13 Northern Forest.png FIW 1x13 Rainforest canopy.png FIW 1x13 Northern Forest rain.png FIW 1x13 Lichen trees.png FIW_1x13_Rainy_tree.png FIW_1x13_Rainy_branches.png FIW_1x13_Flish going to roost.png FIW 1x13 Forest flish roosting.png FIW 1x13 Slithersucker.png FIW_1x13_Flish caught.png FIW_1x13_Slithersucker disguised.png FIW 1x13 Mossy forest floor.png FIW_1x13_Megasquid_revealed.png FIW 1x13 Megasquid walking through trees.png FIW 1x13 Megasquid walking away.png FIW_1x13_Megasquid_vocalising.png FIW_1x13_Megasquid_vocalising_closeup.png FIW_1x13_Second_megasquid_vocalising.png FIW_1x13_Megasquid_approaching_lichen_tree.png FIW_1x13_Megasquid_approaching_slithersucker.png FIW_1x13_Megasquid_sneezing.png FIW_1x13_Squibbon hanging.png FIW_1x13_Baby squibbons.png FIW 1x13 Megasquid holding squibbon.png FIW 1x13 Squibbon above Megasquid.png FIW 1x13 Two squibbons.png FIW_1x13_Squibbon holding capsule.png FIW_1x13_Final_shot.png References Navigation Tentacled Forest, The Category:200 million AD